What we see
by OrganisedInsanity
Summary: Lately Miku has been havng weird dreams and seeing strange things. However only after a thunder storm does she realise how serious it is and how delicate a human life is. Warnings: LukaXGakupo, and slight RinXKaito.


Mello! I haven't uploaded a story in ages so I thought I better start writing, so this is the result.

I just got a new laptop so hopefully I should be upload more often *fingers crossed*

Anyways, hope you enjoy. And I may have other chapters in other characters P.o.v's

Miku's P.O.V

Miku woke up in a cold sweat after another horrific dream. 'Again?' she asked herself, holding her head in her hands, 'when will this end?'. She slowly pulled her leak pattered blanket off of her thin body, exposing her bare skin to cold morning air. Stretching up so that she stood on her toes, her joints clicking from where she slept in an awkward position. Tiredly she rubbed her tangled hair and walk over to her wardrobe. Using her expert knowledge of her wardrobe she picked out her uniform with her eyes closed as she yawned. Miku trudged across her aquamarine carpeted floor and lay out the clothes on her bed after pulling the covers back into place.

Stripping off the last of her clothes she walked into her en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. Sighing she slipped under the steadily falling warm water. Her muscles slowly relaxed as she messaged them with a flannel and some soap, 'I wish I could wash away my worries like I wash away the dirt' she thought sadly. Reluctantly she turned the shower off and grabbed a couple of towels, one which she wrapped around her body, and the other she used to dry off her extremely long hair.

Once she was completely dry she pulled on her underwear, looking down sadly at her chest. 'One day' she sighed inwardly. Afterwards she put on her clothes which consisted of a grey sleeveless shirt with a tie matching her hair, as well as a black skirt and long black socks. She then tied up her hair into pigtails. As soon as she finished with her hair she walked over to her full length mirror to inspect herself. Under her eyes lay dark circles and the brightness had disappeared from her eyes, 'it's like my soul is slowly being eaten' she chuckled, smiling sadly.

In record time Miku ate a piece of toast and brushed her teeth, which left her sitting in the front room with her school bag and a whole lot on her mind. 'How many times has it been now? Why won't she just leave me alone?' she questioned.

Ding Dong. The sound of the doorbell brought Miku out of her train of thought. Quickly she grabbed her plain school bag and answered the door.

"Hi Miku-chan!" Rin greeted, wearing her usual uniform, "how are you?".

'Terrible', "I'm great! Where's Len-kun?" Miku greeted back.

Rin pouted back "he's ill, apparently he's been hallucinating. I think Gumi's experiments have finally sent him mad" she joked.

Miku giggled, 'so I'm not the only one?'. "Anyways, let's get going before Luka complains again" Miku pointed out.

"Oh yeah" she said lowing her head, "I don't really want another lecture on 'the importance of good attendance'" she said imitating her friends voice. Turning around Rin started to walk down the path, Miku smiled at her childish friend. Miku turned around to close the door but stopped as soon as her hand was on the handle. In front of her stood a black haired version of herself, fear flashed across Miku's face and her counterpart noticed. In reply the counterpart smirked and slammed the door shut, leaving Miku shaking on the spot.

"Hey Miku!" Rin called out breaking Miku out of her trance, "you sure you're okay?".

"Ummm, yeah, sorry about that" she replied, smiling sweetly as she walked up to Rin and put an arm around her shoulders. "The question is, are you?".

Rin looked at her questioningly "yeah I'm good, why wouldn't I be?".

"Well… a little birdy told me that a certain blue haired teacher has a crush on you" Miku said with a wink. Rin blushed, turning into a tomato as Miku walked ahead.

"T-that's just a rumour! There's no way a teacher like him would have a crush on me, and anyways! Who told you?!" Rin demanded walking next to Miku, with her fist clenched tightly at her sides.

"Awww, your so cute Rin-chan!" Miku replied and broke into a run.

"Wait! Miku! You can't just leave me hanging! And you know I'm faster than you!" Rin yelled before running after Miku.

By the time Rin caught up with Miku they could just make out Luka's candyfloss hair as well as Gakupo's purple hair. The two girls giggled as the earlier comment about Kaito was forgotten and was replaced by all the latest gossip about the outrageous stories between Gakupo's and Luka's relationship. As they arrived so did their other friends; Gumi, Neru, Haku and Teto.

"Hi guys!" Gumi said cheerfully, "I see you two are together as per usual" she said smirking as she nudged Luka.

Luka hit Gumi on the head with her dictionary "stop being a pervert" Luka said blushing lightly.

"Come on guys we better get going. I wouldn't want all you beautifully young ladies being late" Gakupo said winking, earning him a hit on the head from Luka's dictionary.

"Stop being a pervert" Luka said "however he is right, let's get going" she ordered leading the way to school, the others following behind like a flock of sheep. As they walked the girls spoke amongst themselves, Neru text on her phone and Gakupo flirted with Luka. By the time they arrived at school the bell was just starting to ring.

As soon as Gakupo said his farewells Miku built up the courage to ask the others a very serious question. "Hey, guys, have you been having any… weird dreams lately, or seeing weird things?" Miku asked cautiously.

"Miku, what do you mean?" Teto asked.

"Yeah Miku, don't tell me you've been drinking?" Gumi asked.

"What kind of things?" Luka and Rin asked. Whilst Haku and Neru remained silent.

Miku rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly "Don't worry about it". 'I'll have to ask Haku and Neru on their own'.

The lunch hall was packed full of people as a storm raged on outside, 'what's with this sudden bad weather' Miku thought. The rain pelted the windows making the whole room seem that little bit more depressing. The group of friends (and a few teachers) sat at a table in the corner of the room, away from most of the frightened girls, and wannabe hero guys. 'Lucky we don't have any idiots like that over here' Miku thought.

Gakupo held Luka's hand "Don't worry my dear! I will protect you from the scary storm!" he insisted. Miku looked over at the two just as Gakupo earned himself another smack from the dictionary 'maybe I spoke to soon' she thought happily. Sighing Miku laid her head down on the table in defeat 'I've spoken to Haku and she claimed not to know anything, and I just can't get Neru alone. I give up'.

"What's up Miku-chan?" Teto asked munching on some bread.

Miku shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry about it" she replied with a weak smile. Teto looked at her with concern but didn't push the matter further. Miku nibbled at her salad, bored. 'Why can't food be happier?' she asked sadly.

Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud echo of thunder. Luka, Rin and Haku squeaked.

Gakupo hugged Luka tightly "Don't worry my candyfloss queen, I, your hero shall save you". Luka blushed, but said nothing.

Haku just grabbed a bottle of alcohol she had hidden in her bag and started drinking. "You'll get drunk again" Neru said looking up from her phone.

"B-but, I'll be careful!" Haku protested.

"I didn't say don't drink, just be careful. I don't know if I'll be able to cover for you again" Neru sighed and went back to typing.

Rin sat there shivering muttering "Damn it" over and over.

"Don't be scared" Kaito said, appearing out of nowhere and wrapped his scarf around Rin making her turn into a tomato, again. Rin was about to say something back but he disappeared just as quick as he appeared.

Miku sung to her "told you!".

"Oh shut up!" Rin replied turning an even darker red. Miku only laughed in replied.

Another flash of lightning ran across the sky followed by more thunder as the rain poured down heavier. 'It's getting heavier' Miku thought 'is it a coincidence?' she asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw unnaturally black hair, making her stand upright and turn around. As she stood there so many things ran through her head, the loudest of them all was one word 'Run'.

In front of her was almost her reflection, only with this version of her, darkness radiated from her. This time however the reflection wore a blood stained kimono and blood was smeared across her face. "What are you?" Miku asked, holding her ground. The girl smirked like she had that morning; it seemed to suck the life out of the room. The girl started laughing, well, more like cackling, the thunder rumbling in the background.

Miku shut her eyes tight as images ran across her vision. 'Please, please, please stop, please stop' she begged. Her knees buckled underneath her as she fell to the floor, the laughing becoming louder. 'Why me? Please make it stop'. The images came faster as the laughing and thunder became louder and louder, the heart of the storm coming closer and closer.

"PLEASE STOP!" she yelled.

to be continued...

First chapter... Done!

Hope you enjoyed, again I should be able to upload more often.


End file.
